


Sleep Sound

by LooneyZampy



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cute, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneyZampy/pseuds/LooneyZampy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, while Light is soundly asleep, a sleepless L observes him. The chains prevent them to be too far away from each other and in a world where sleepiness reigns, the guard is oftentimes lowered and people are less afraid to sound or act cheezy. It does take a lot of trust and courage to fall asleep near someone who might kill you... A bedtime story for lovers of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Sound

**SLEEP SOUND**

L was observing him, even in his sleep. The handcuffs meant that they were together twenty-four hours a day, but the only moment when L could observe Light without Light being in control of what he was doing was during the night. When Light was soundly asleep and L was crouching on a chair besides him.

The chain of the handcuffs was long enough so they wouldn't have to share a bed, but they were still forced to stay in the same bedroom. Therefore, both of them had a bed on each side of the room. Still, L rarely slept at night (or rarely slept at all, for that matter) and he would spend the biggest part of Light's sleeping time observing him. Oftentimes, he would drag a chair till Light's bedside, sit, or rather crouch, on it and spend hours looking at Light's face. Could the Kira sleep so peacefully? L was looking for a sign, for anything that would betray the spirit of Kira waiting, hiding somewhere in Light's head, sleeping with him, holding him tightly, giving him nightmares. But unrest was only crouching within L. There was no sign of nightmares on Light's face, which was as fair and beautiful as ever. Sometimes L would come so close to Light that he could feel his breath, his peaceful, peaceful breath. And he'd wonder again and again, could Kira sleep so soundly?

And so he would stay there, night after night, looking at Light's serene face during his sleep. Then he'd walk back to his bed, feeling defeated, and try to get some sleep as well. But sleep would never welcome him. So he'd spend the next part of the night in that same position, only a bit further, on his own bed, but still observing Light. When tiredness would win over, he would sink under the thick warm blankets and get a couple hours of dreamless sleep. He would usually wake before Light and then watch him wake up as well, well-rested, much unlike himself, and getting prepared for the day as if he had nothing weighing on his conscience.

It was frustrating.

But just like every other person in the world, Light was not immune to nightmares. That night, a strange dream entered his mind: a monstrous creature, much taller than any human would be, pale like death itself, with sharp teeth on its deformed face, wanted to make a deal with him. The creature was raging with divine power and by agreeing to its terms, Light would become just as powerful and mighty. So he accepted the deal. The world was his. But as time went by, as his power grew, he started turning himself into the creature that made the deal with him. His body was degenerating, his face became deformed, and his hands were turning into claws. He held immense power within his hands, but he lost his beauty and became himself a monster in the process. Was it worth it? He opened his eyes. What was that nightmare all about? He sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes to get his mind a bit clearer. When he turned around, he saw L in his bed, crouching in his usual position, probably observing him behind his hair. Or was he? Light didn't feel the weight of L's eyes on him. L was sleeping.

Light got up and walked to the bed on the opposite side of the room without making a sound. L was in the same position that he always assumed when thinking, analyzing. It came as no surprise to Light that L would be watching him sleep, convinced that in his dreams he would mutter something that would betray him as Kira or something far-fetched of the kind. Light sighed and grabbed one of the blankets.

"At least don't freeze while trying to catch me" he said before putting said blanket on L.

Surprisingly, L didn't move. The gesture didn't wake him up. Light tilted his head, trying to get a better look of his... Friend? It was difficult to say, really. Once, L said that he considered Light as his only friend, but it was hardly believable, partly because he suspected Light to be Kira. Besides, why would a friend disbelieve him at the point of chaining them together? On the other side, it's hard to spend twenty-four hours a day sharing every moment of the life of the other without growing some affection and even care for the person you (unwillingly) share your days with. Such thoughts were having their late-night ball in Light's head, dancing furiously, too quickly, and since it was late at night, didn't even try to make any sense.

L was still sleeping.

Light sat next to him, his eyes on the pale L's face barely visible under his hair. L was fascinating, Light thought to himself. He could sit here, next to him, and spend hours observing his face, his calm breathing (like L most certainly observed his) and his closed eyes that even now, in the midst of a dream, seemed focused behind his eyelids, solving mysteries in the world of dreams just like they did in the world of humans. Suddenly, the cause of it being some bad dream, the weight of the blanket or mere force of gravity, L's body lost its stability and he leaned on Light. In the moment, the incident startled Light and he slightly jumped back, which granted L an even more comfortable position. Light sighed. Didn't L have the lightest sleep in the world? That's what he imagined, at least... Light sighed once again and when he put another blanket on L and somehow accidentally rested his arm on L's sleeping body as well, L opened his eyes. He rose his head up to Light.

"I'm not going to kill you in your sleep you know." smiled Light.

"I guess I... Dozed away..." said L puzzled by their proximity.

Usually, Light did his best to be as far from L as possible. Even when chained. Sometimes the chains would stretch so much that L would feel the handcuff painfully digging into the flesh between his wrist and the beginning of his hand. He slightly pulled away from Light, just enough not to be leaning on him anymore, and resumed his crouching position. Blanket still on, he kept staring at Light's face confusedly.

"You usually sleep very tightly at night" L finally said "Did you have a bad dream that woke you up?"

"Indeed, I had a bad dream... I was powerful and mighty because I made a deal with a monster. By the end of the dream I was turning into a monster myself and I guess that my dream was very Kira-like, if it helps you sleep better at night." replied Light unaware of the irony in the last part of his sentence.

L was now looking at his knees. "I don't sleep very much anyways..." he muttered.  
A couple of moments passed without any of them saying a word. L was still looking at his knees, fighting the sleep that was threatening to overpower him. Light was now the one to observe L... He noticed how his... Friend?... Looked sad, as if crushed under the weight of tiredness. His blanket had slid from his back.

"Oh come on... Get some sleep already." Light said as he pulled the cover back on L and dragging him closer to himself. L found himself leaning on Light once again, even though more uncomfortably than the last time. His eyes were more open than ever, as the last, desperate attempt to chase the slumber away.

"I don't like getting close to people either" pursued Light "but tonight I'm so miserable, probably after being chained to you and suspected to be Kira for so long that even I don't know where do I stand anymore, that I don't even mind  _you_  anymore."

L dragged his covers more onto himself and took a more comfortable position, which meant enveloping himself in blankets and ending up almost on Light's lap. His eyes were still trying to retain the pale ghost of wakefulness.

"I really appreciate you Light. Despite being chained to me, you are still able to behave as a civilized being."

"I'd rather have them off; I do like myself some privacy in general..." Light answered honestly and with a little grin.

"We will take them away soon enough and you won't be bothered by my presence anymore afterwards." said L weakly. He was more tired than ever, barely managing to maintain his eyes open and his voice anything above a whisper.

"I will still look for any reason to come and visit you or solve cases with you. After all... You're the closest thing I've ever had to a friend as well. Quite... Literally... The closest." Light said while making sure to make some noise with the chains, so L could get the message even without moving.

L's final answer was a brief smile before he finally let himself win over by the dream that was waiting for him to close his eyes. Light spent a couple of minutes looking at the sleeping person that limited his movements before he dragged a cover onto himself as well and closed his eyes for the most reassuring and the least lonely sleep he's ever had.

So they both dozed away, letting the sleep cover their eyes, hands in chains, but letting their mind fly away. Freeing it for just this one night. Allowing it to rest. Not playing mind games with each other for just one night... Just this night...

The new fights and mind puzzles are going to greet them the next day, possibly covered in blood and murders they always seem to be close to resolve, but never actually making it. Looking for a killer that might be amongst them, that might be one of them, or more likely, hiding into the mind of one of them, looking for the moment to wake him up and hit again. The mind was always full of mysteries and unbelievable potential, and it always needed to be alert. But from time to time, the mind as well calls for some rest, calls for some time when it will be left to wander into peacefulness. And this one time, they deserve to sleep sound.


End file.
